Life in MonsterGaming
by TheSillyWriter
Summary: A story about my life in this quiet server but with big happenings! Come and join me in this server and let's embrace the new life in MonsterGaming. "Rated T" Ip is inside if you wanna join! Picture will be added soon!


**A/N: Yo everyone I'm discontinuing my harvest moon fanfic and replacing this with a Minecraft since I love minecraft! and I'm dedicating this to one of my favorite server! In fact... the very first one I played to. So hope you all enjoy this and to all Monstergaming members who's reading this hope you'll look it and remember keep a lookout on your username...**

**If you wanna join this server it's for Cracked and Premium 24/7! and it's a quiet server sometimes for it's lack of players...**

* * *

><p><strong>~Intro~<strong>

Hello I'm FinnCraft! a normal player in this server or rather a Veteran for being offline for 264 days, I think I'm the guineas book of world records in MonsterGaming for being the longest offline player! Nah but just kidding...

It's really fun even though it's quiet. All are friendly, everyone is nice and everybody is is what you can wish for... not some other servers with cussing/swearing but maybe a little but often! So it's player-friendly but beware of trolls especially the ones who have powers...

I'm living in this mountain with my neighbor... quite close from here. Trying to live really far away from everyone, the spawn and everything trying to live a simple and quiet life.

Well maybe a disaster mine underground is not a simple with lava and some epic cavern which I used to mine to when there resources left... and maybe simple doesn't mean a jungle island near me? I don't know if I call my life quite simple...

Anyways when I'm bored I go to two places Mob Arena and My Disaster mine because of illegal mining... just kidding! and quite rare I get the urge to get resources even though I'm to lazy to do that...

I got a lot of friends here but sometimes I really get bored in this server for the lack of players but still this is the perfect place for quiet survival while doing mischievous.. I mean some building stuff!

There's no facs here so there's no such thing as OVERCLAIMING here and you can live far away if you have the urge to get travel that far on foot.

Anyways ***SsssSSSssssS*** ***stabs in the back* **that creeper... Why do they love me too much? those desperate things... And that's the funny part of my life here every mob loves me because I'm too much handsome that they are desperate enough to touch me... If you know what I mean.

I'll give you a little tour of this server! I'll show you how my life rolls and goes on and on... Now just I'll type.. ***takes damage* **ow! This desperate piece of living bones take this and burn in hell! ***shoots skeleton* **back to the story ***types /warp spawn* **ok I'll show you where it all starts...

Okay so here's the spawn... The new spawn and this is where new players/ newbies/ noobs come from. This the place to go to different places then everyone will get a very warm welcome in the spawn because we're all friendly!

Here we have 4 ways to start our Minecraft Journey in this server, from the north, south, west and the east. All new players exit there to take the route to the exit point where they all start there journey and of course they need to walk 100 meters to exit.

Okay now we've covered the spawn at least next is the mob arena! ***types /ma spec* **Okay now we're in mob arena as other server we do this if we're bored of managing our lives and get some quick loot!

Oh someone's playing it! Fathur! Fefe! How you doing there? "We're fine here dood wave 60 is not easy but we're managing it!" Fathur said. "Fathur come on the zombies are coming!" Fefe said to fathur. "Bye guys!" Finn said while the both of them waved and continued fighting the hordes of the mobs.

Okay next stop is our plugins and we're gonna show something maybe some of you know. It's called the residence plugin. So are you familiar with the plugins claim and faction claim right? Then it's the same except you can safely teleport here by just typing /res tp name of res

There's one more thing you can block players and you can choose players that can teleport to your residence.

And now currently we're developing a plugin or a user-made plugin rather that's gonna burst our bored bubbles that will make this server a little more different than the others. Want to know what it is? Well sorry it's CONFIDENTIAL because I'm worried (or them too) that we'll get copyrights and I can get banned ;(

Now let me introduce you to the Owner, Developer, and the Admin the one and only ADMIN! Now the owner is Mag he's the one who created this server and you rarely see him or he rarely even speak to you.

Next is Toxidious or Toxxi is the developer of this server and he's one of the operations manager/ map maker.

Next is the one and only admin that has ever been in this server is Coreroded or Core for short. Suprisingly he's the only admin I know and maybe the ONLY admin everyone knows and he helps Toxidious and Mag and he's a bit a plugin master I think...

There is one more owner though or Co-Owner... his name is Nab_PwNer or Nab for short. He used to be a Co-Owner but when I came back after 264 days I found out that he was fired because he was not helping the server AT ALL.

So that's all I can say for this server FOR NOW... I dont know what can happen in the future... and what a long day it's almost sunset time to go back home... ***types /home***

Ahh... That's what I like in this server so quiet... and I got a beautiful scenery in this mountain while the sun is setting and look at that fishes are swimming here and the beautiful art of burning mobs in the sun... Ah what could happen in the future?

There's more to come I know it will and I will be glad to embrace it. Now to time to play some music in my piano tuned noteblock.

_Ohhh... Ohh... Oh..._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all like my new fanfic and I haden't putted some server members yet since to get their permission so I just putted myself "FinnCraft" here for now. For the members of monstergaming I hope you enjoyed and I'm coming to get your perms and I hope I get it for the next chapter! Now see you in the next chapter Adios!<strong>


End file.
